izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invader Zimmyness Chat-Room of DOOM!!!
Miz: Hai, everyone Zim: Oh yes, that was very enthusiastic... *sarcasm* Miz: (eye thing) Zim: As suggested from Invader Zim Random Chat-Room talk, we have now made the to-be community article of DOOM!!! Miz: Okay.... is this a Hosted TV Show?!? Didn't think so! Zim: Just saying the facts. Miz: Begin editing... (Lyn enters holding a Spooky toy) Zix: What is that? Lyn: It squeaks! (squeaks it) Zix: Oh man, why am I here? Lyn: Why are you here? Zix: I wanted to make you suffer, but you probably won't with that stupid squeaky toy... Lyn: Nah, probably not. (about 45 minutes' worth of silence passes) Lyn: Man, this place is dead. Dib: Hey! Lyn: Aaaand now it's not. (: (Zix rolls her eyes) Zix: You guys make me sick. Lyn: You're welcome. Miz: I'm totally with Lyn on this, this place is dead. Zim: But ZIM is here! Miz: Meh Zim: o_O Vaz: Hey Irken scum defectives 1 and 2! Zim and Miz: YOU!!! Vaz: (evil grin) Zix: There's more than two defects here, ya know. (Lyn mutters something in Irken) Dib: What'd she say? Zix: She said your head's stupidly big. Lyn: I did not! Zix: I know what you said, I know it was about me, and — Lyn: Oh shut up. (squeaks the Spooky again) Miz: — and you're the most annoying Irken in the universe (smirks) Zim: Never thought Zim would say this before but what do the humans say when they get told... oh right! BURNED! Miz: Someone's OOC. Zim: You're making me act this way. Vaz: I hope you know I invited Tenn over! Miz: (death glare) Zim: Oh you're gonna get it now Vaz... Zix: Tenna? Tenna: WHO CALLED? Zix: Ew. Tenna: I bet you did. Zix: Naaaahhh... Lyn: Tenna isn't that bad. Zix: She's loud. Lyn: She's not the only one. :P Miz: ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?!?! XP Zim: In Zim's mind, yes. I think just lost some hearing in my antennea. (Tenn enters) Miz: And it starts... anow. Tenn: Miz?! Miz: Tenn. Tenn: Hah! Going out with Zim are you?! Miz: It's none of your earwax Tenn! Tenn: Once again you're a total dork. Miz: Oh so that makes two of us! (smirk-smile) Tenn: (glare) He, he. He, he. *sarcasm* Lyn: I think humans make the best boyfriends. Zix: That's sacrilegious. Lyn: I know... but I also really, really don't care. Zix: You don't care about anything. Lyn: I care about Dib. (Zix pouts) Miz: Not in a romantic way but I care about Dib too. Zim: (pointing and ready to scream) Miz: Shove a soap in it! (gags Zim with a soap bar) Zim: (choking) Dib: (laughing a little bit) Tenn: Ooo! You hear that Zim! She cares about Dib too! Miz: In a friendly way! Tenn: Yeah right! We all know about your recent... Miz: *talkingfast* Shovesomesoapinit! *gags Tenn with soap also* Tenn: ECH! That stuff is nasty! Miz: It's poisoness to humans if they eat it. Tenn: How are you so sure it's not poisoness to Irkens as well? Miz: Eh I don't... (Zim and Tenn's eyes shrink as they both start trying to rub the soap off their tounges) Dib: Solution: A toothbrush. Lyn: Win. Miz: Weird I was thinking we burn Tenn's tongue off. Zim: XD Miz: What's so funny, I was being serious. Zim:o_O Zix: Or cut it straight out of her filthy mouth. Lyn: Something really isn't right with you.. Tenn: Since when do you hate me? Zix: I don't! I'm the world's biggest ZimxTenn shipper! (big smile) Zim: o_o Lyn: What other ships do you like? Zix: Not DALR. Lyn: >_O Miz: They barely know each other!!! (Not DALR but ZATR) Zim: (to Lyn) But I know you. (:< Dib: Hands off. Lyn: YOU'RE MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A MARY SUE!! D: I'm not Alice FS! All the boys do not want me! Zix: That's how it looks right now. Lyn: Shut up! It's not like I enjoy this... well, I enjoy Dib's company, but Zim's a jerkface... Tenna: Heh. Jerkface. Tenn: (snickering) Miz: Shut up...has been. Tenn: (growl) Lyn: This just got incredibly tense. I could make it awkward and cheesy at the same time. Zix: Ugh, get it over with. Lyn: No! It's my get-out-of-jail-free card! Miz and Zim: (weird looks on their faces) Vaz: You all such dorks. Miz: Shut-up... ugly in pink. Vaz: Escuse me?!? These pink invader clothes were made by the best clothing factories! Miz: And they make me wanna barf. Vaz: What're you talking about! You're wearing pink now! Miz: It's CALLED ruby! Lyn: Ruby's red, isn't it? Zix: Don't be technical. Lyn: :P Tenna: So what was your get-outta-jail-free card again...? Lyn: Yoooooouuuu'll see. Zix: I know, but I'm not telling because I'm a jerk like that. Lyn: I understand that was sarcastic, but it's true. Miz: La BURN!!! Zim: What she said. Vaz: Who here likes Justin Beiber?!?! He's soooo HOT! Zim, Miz and probably everyone: O_o *BLECH* Zix: And how about Twilight?! Lyn: MENTAL IMAGES!! MENTAL IMAGES!! Dib: ..I don't want to know.. Vaz: OMG! I TOTALLY LOOOOVE TWILIGHT! Miz: Once again. *BLECH* Vaz: *girly scream* Dib: Good gosh, that was loud! *covers ears* Lyn: You love it even after reading Breaking Dawn, in which Bella has a really creepy baby and she loses all this blood and it breaks her pelvis and her spine and — Dib: Lyn.. Lyn: Yes Dib? Dib: That's extremely creepy. Lyn: It's Twilight. Dib: Ah. Makes sense now. Tenna: WHAT IS YOUR GET OUT OF JAIL FREE CARD?! Lyn: Ugh.. Zix: It's kissing Dib. Dib: It is? Lyn: Yeah.. Zix: HA! I MADE IT AWKWARD! Lyn: I hate you. Miz: As I... Zix: So are ya gonna kiss him? Are ya? Lyn: -_- Why should it be your business? Zix: Because I'm nosy like that. Lyn: Nyah, you're annoying. Miz: Try funnoying! Lyn: I don't think Zix could pull that off. Zix: KISS HIM OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO. Lyn: No. Dib: ...meh? Lyn: ..okay, fine, that face got me. (: Zix: YES! Lyn: Ha! Tricked you! (Lyn pushes Zix out of the room and locks the door) Lyn: And don't you dare try to get back in. Miz: YAY! Now for Tenn.... (looks at Tenn spookily) Lyn: Would you like to join her in the hall, Tenn? Tenn: No. Lyn: Such a shame, then. (shoves Tenn outside and locks the door again) Man, they were annoying.. peer pressure isn't cool. Tenna: What about peer un-pressure? Lyn: That made absolutely no sense, but I think I get what you mean. Miz: Oh and while we're at it! *Shoves Vaz ou the door and locks it again, again* ZEE: YAY! No more meanies!!! Rven Sky and her troop come through the window. Rven Sky: Greetings Miz, Zim, and friends. Miz: Yo, wassup. Rven Sky: (rolls eye playfully) Miz: We were expecting some visitors... hows all your missions going? Rven Sky and troop: Good! Rven Sky: Izy over here just harmed her first Murcaran! Zim: Great job, Izy! Soon you'll be just as much great as an invader as ZIM! Izy: Oh, I'm bubbling with anticipation... *sarcasm* Lyn: This just got.. weird. Zix: (from hallway) MAKE IT CHEESY! Lyn: -_- Miz: Let me handle this... *walks over to door and kicks it hard* SHUT UPPPPP!!! *walks back to seat* Zim: You handled that well.... *sarcasm* Miz: Yes, yes I did. Zim: Stop doing that, we're on Invader Zim not Phineas and Ferb. Miz: What're you talking about? You said something similar to it on the first episode. Zim: YOU HAVE NO PROOF! Miz: *nonchalontly pulls up Youtube on her laptop and types in The Nightmare Begins and goes to the part where he says it* Zim: No one likes a smart-alex. Miz: It's aleck, Zim. Zim: SEE! Dib: So.. you don't like me anymore? Lyn: No! Ah! Oh God! I still like you.. I'm just not giving them the satisfaction of seeing me be with you. Plus, this isn't a soap opera. Dib: I see. Your theories are crazier than mine sometimes. Lyn: Thank you. (pulls down the blinds on the door of the window) That's better. (kisses Dib) Tenna: Aaaaawwwww... (Lyn shoots her a dirty look) Tenna: Sorry. >~< Zim: You know what Zim wants to do now? Miz: Drown himself? Zim: Nyeho! (No!) Miz: Then what? Zim: I know this is kinda too human-cheesy for Zim but... *kisses Miz for a moment of time* Miz: *dazed* I do! *dazed* Zim:Hehe the power of Zim's kisses... Lyn: They're vomit-inducing. At least, I think so. Dib: You've kissed Zim? o_o Lyn: ..nooo... Miz: Okay nice one, Lyn... but I somehow really disagree... Rven Sky: Oh Tallest... Drace: Can someone spell cheesy? Miz: No... but if you say another smart comment you'll be spelling 'Owww!'. Zin: You all are idiots.... Miz: Well that was random and rude... not a good combination right now... Rven Sky: I got this...*slaps Zin across the face making him fall to the ground* Zin: ALRIGHT! I'll be a little nice... Rven Sky: That's more like it. Zim: Zin, you know you remind me a lot about me... Zin: No! OH really?!?! *sarcasm* Zim: Watch your mouth or before you know it you're on the ground again. Zin: As if, you don't scare me, Zim. I. Scare. You! Zim: *yawn* No. Not really. Miz: Okayyyy..... Dib: Talk about it... Miz: Wow.. the whole time I did not talk to you... HAI DIB! Dib: Um.. hi. :] ZEE: DIBBBBYY!!!! Dib and Miz: Oh no! ZEE: GIR, How do I look? GIR: *annoyed and angry* You look great... ZEE: *girly scream* GIR: *sigh* Miz: Aww... poor GIR. Dib:*shows ZEE hugging Dib tightly* Aww.. poor me. *ZEE hugs him harder* (Lyn's eye twitches, but she doesn't say anything) Zix: More like poor Lyn. Lyn: How did you get back in here? Zix: Oh, go suck face with your boyfriend. Lyn: Get out of here. Forever and ever and ever to infinity and the rest of eternity. Zix: Yeeeeeeeeeeesh! I would think you would welcome that.. Lyn: XP I would. Miz: Lemme handle this... *prys ZEE off Dib* ZEE: *crying* DIBBY! DIBBY! COME BACK! I LOVEZ YOU! Miz: ZEE! Stop with this! Dib is Lyn's! And you are GIR's. ZEE: GIR? But he doesn't even like me... Miz: Good Tallest... Do you gots the brain worms?!?! GIR loves you! And he's jelous! GIR: Heyy! Miz: *shrug/guilty smile* GIR: It's true! I really loves you ZEE! Mor-More than all the piggies in the world!!! ZEE: Eheheheheheheh! *weird squeel like laugh* GIR: *smile* Mhm. Miz: All is right with the world... stupid world... Gaz: Heyy... were you mocking me??? Miz: Yes. Gaz: *goes back to playing her gameslave* Lyn: Nonchalance is key. Zix: Oh, shut up. Lyn: (mocking) "Oh, shut up." Miz: Haha... Ugh I'm tired... Zim: Hate to admit it.. but Zim too... *Vaz crashes through the door* Vaz: Sleep on each others shoulders! It's romantic! Zim: Zim! Sleep! Disgusting! Vaz: Dude... get over yourself.. Miz: Says the girl who is always walking around thinking she's cooler than everybody... Lyn: I'm tired as well. (looks at Dib) Dib: Oh, fine. Lyn: Yay! (snuggles up to Dib) Zix: That looked extremely creepy in text. Lyn: No reading the parentheses! Miz: Too late for that, Lyn. :P Zim: Why doesn't Miz do the same with Zim... Miz: Wha? Zim: NOT A THING!!! Lyn: Maybe this is why I like Dib better. Dib: I am pretty cool. Zim: Conceited much, Dib-monkey? Miz: *weird child-talk kind of voice* Now, now be nice Zim. Zim: You know that voice irritates the heck out of Zim. Miz: Yes, yes I do. Zim: Tough love. Miz: You don't know the half of it. Lyn: Well look at that. It's tomorrow now. Tenna: That's confusing. Lyn: Yeah... Miz: exactuallllllllllllahhhhh....... Zim: Oh yes, you're tired. Miz: Ohz yah think?! *eyes go cross for a moment before closing* Zim: MIZ! Miz: *eyes open again* GAH! TIRED! Zim: Maybe you should sleep on Zimmy's shoulder... Miz: kayy.. *Miz instantly falls asleep on Zim's shoulder* Zim: Ow... her skull is boney... Vaz: It's made out of bone Zim... Zim: Zim knew that... Dib: You're just not used to it. :P Zim: Like you are? Dib: Yes, actually. Zim: Oh.. Dib: That's right, Zim. Problem? Lyn: All right, once you start referencing memes it's time for you to go to sleep. Night-night, Dib. Tenna: Hasta mañana. Zix: You just have that knack for being a buzzkill, don'tcha? Tenna: No I don't! ...All right, maybe a little. Zix: It's one of the qualities of being a third wheel. Tenna: You're a third wheel too, you know. Zix: Shh... they're sleeping. Lyn: Dib looks so cute when he's asleep. Tenna: You think Dib looks cute when he's doing anything. Lyn: No! ...yeah... but only because it's true! Zix: You're a disgrace to all the Irkens out there.. you take over planets, not fall in love with the inhabitants! Lyn: La la la, can't hear you. I'm going to sleep. (closes eyes) Zix: Ugh! Zim: Well looks like I'm stuck with the Irken forms of Isabelle and Isabel... Wait how does Zim know this? Vaz: Cause you gots the brain worms.. Zim: (starts to lower eyelids) Vaz: Don't go fallin' asleep on me Zim! Zim: I don't sleep! Vaz: Rightttt..... Lyn: Wow, look at this unnatural passing of time and now it is morning! Zix: -_-" Miz: *dazed* Wha-whuh? Uhh yeah.. happy new years... *dazed* Zim: It's not New Year's, Miz. Miz: *dazed* Fine then! Happy birthday... *dazed* Zim: Some-one's out of it.... o_O Zix: Ya think? Lyn: It shouldn't be legal for you to talk before noon.. Vaz: Well it shouldn't be legal for you to be ugly by 5 AM! Zim: That sentence just states how dumb you are.... Miz: *dazed* Happy birthday to youuuu,... happy birthday to Zim... *dazed* Zim: o_O Ehhh,... is she alright? Dib: *shrugs* Lyn: Someone smack her. Zim: She might kill you though....What if I kiss her. Dib: That'll just make her even more lost in lala land! Zim: Gah! I'm dead... *Zim smacks Miz across the face* Miz: HEYYY!!! Why YOU LITTLE... Zim: *eyes shrink 50%* Told you....AGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! *runs for his life and jumps out the window screaming the whole way* Miz: What just happened? Vaz: Zim was being the real dorkface he is. Lyn: Heh. It's funny how so many people get lost in their own little worlds for no apparent reason.. Zix: You could easily get lost in your own little world. Lyn: ...o_o? Dib: I think she means me.. Zix: Yes. Yes, I do. Dib: ...All right then. *Zim enters through the door, beaten badly* Miz: Zim...? Zim: *freaking out* DAGHHHH! What do you want?!?! Miz: *laughing* Are you okay? Zim: Perfectly fine. Miz: Right... Says the boy with a twig in his wig and a dent in his PAK... Zim: *picks the twig out of wig* Minor injuries here and there... nothing major... Miz: Tallest, you're an idiot, Zim. *kisses Zim* Vaz: Cheesy but very cute... Tenn: This makes me wanna barf... AND RECORD IT! *whips out an Irken camcorder* I can't wait to show this to the Tallest and all of Irk!!! Zim: Put the camcorder away Tenn... and nobody gets hurt... *Tak comes in* Tak: I heard this conversation over the transmitter and got interested... so with my ship missing and my pod somehow crashing back to Earth and a defetive MiMi to annoy the Irk out of me I decided to join. Miz: Tak. Tak: Miz. Tenn: Ohhh this is too good! Tak: HEY! Ditsy, sparkly, stuck up snob that looks like Zim's female counterpart, OFF with the recording!!! Tenn: Lemme think, ah no! Lyn: That could be extremely good blackmail. Tenn: So could this. (points the camera at Lyn and Dib) Tsk tsk, what are the Tallest gonna say? Lyn: You shut that thing off right now! Tenn: Nah... I don't think the Tallest are going to like this.. Lyn: Ugh, forget them. I'm just mad you have me on tape. I hate being recorded. Dib: You look fine. Zix: It's in your contract to say that, I bet. She's hideous. Lyn: Like my self-esteem isn't low enough. Thank you, Zix. Zix: You're welcome. Tak: You guys are all ridiculous. Now give me the camcorder, Tenn, Tenn: I don't think sooo..... *Miz zaps the camcorder with PAK blaster and it disinigrates to a pile of dust* Tenn: How did you.... Miz: I added it.. nice touch huh? Zim: Nice... Maybe Zim should do that. Miz: Don't copy offa me Zim.. Tak: Lovepigs.... Lyn: Oh, Tak, you're just jealous. Tak: Unlike you, whoever you are, I don't have the ability to love. I'm not the weird one; you are. Something's wrong with you for being able to love. Lyn: Yeah, I've been told. Miz: *points at Tak* Don't YOU DARE say the 'D' word! Zim: Defect? Miz: *punches Zim in the arm* Can't say I didn't warn ya! Zix: Haha, defect. Lyn: Hi there, kettle, I'm pot. You're black. Zix: -_- Miz: Eh?! Translate plz! Dib: It's an expression. Lyn: The pot calling the kettle black. Zix: Aren't twins only supposed to finish each others' thoughts? Lyn: Do you ever take a break? Zix: No. Vaz: Neither do I. Miz: I regret making you....-_- Zim: As Zim.... Vaz: *starts humming Baby by JB* Zim: DX My hearing utinsels!!!! Miz: Shove a soap in it! *Miz shoves some soap in Vaz's mouth* RiRi: Soap is pretty delicious! Lyn: To you, maybe. RiRi: Yeha! Zix: Don't you mean "yeah!"? RiRi: No! Yeha! Zix: Or "yeehaw!"? RiRi: (eyes turn red) NO!! Zix: o_o Lyn: XD GIR: Feisty... Miz and Zim: o_O GIR: Uh.. I mean, TACOZ!!! Zim: As soon as we get back home I'm going to check your hardrive... it seems to have a glitch or two... or it's totally destroyed. Miz: He never found out did he...? Zim: About what? Miz: GIR's a fake SIR unit. Zim: I had a feeling about that... Miz: Thought you would. GIR: You gonna ask for a new one now??? Zim: Nahh... I'm not gonna get a boring old SIR unit when I have a crazy fun GIR. GIR: Awwwwz XP Miz: Wow... that's by far the sweetest thing you've said to GIR. Lyn: Aw, come on. Giving Zim a real SIR would mean that he could actually be competent enough to take over Earth. Don't you like it here, Zim? Zim: No. Lyn: Well, I do. Zix: Your opinion doesn't matter to him. Lyn: Then I will take Dib and we will go live on the moon. Dib: o_o GIR: I thought I wuz gittin' the moon... D: Miz: I CALL JUPITER! Zim: Let me guess cause it's the largest planet in this solar system. Miz: Hey! How'd you know that Zim? Zim: Skool... Miz: Well someone's getting smarter. *pushes Zim playfully* Lyn: Aww, it's like Maurecia and Todd from Wayside. Dib: You know that show? Lyn: RiRi watches the reruns. RiRi: It's true! :D Miz: Hmm... Wayside sounds very familiar... Zim: Zim doesn't watch human TV Shows much. Miz: Ever heard of Invader Zim? Zim: No... but sounds interesting. Miz: o_O *facepalm* Lyn: (in Mooshy voice) Sounds pretty stupid if you ask me! Zix: Calm yoself. Lyn: Make me. Zix: Dib.. Lyn: XP Miz: Hey where's Taz, Zim? Zim: Don't you mean Tak? Miz: Nevermind... Tak: You called? Miz: No. Tak: Well this was quite fun but I'm bored now. I'll be back tommorow... got to go make my base. Miz: I'm gonna go get a soda. Zim: Get me one too. Miz: *out the door* Gotcha! Lyn: Hey, Zim. Zim: What? Lyn: There are some.. um.. super weapons in that closet over there. Zim: Really?! Lyn: Mhm. Zim: Oh, boy! (runs over to the closet; the door shuts behind him and then there's screaming) Lyn: (laughs quietly) This is gonna be hilarious. Zim: WHY IS ZIM IN A STRAITJACKET?! *Miz returns* Miz: I'm back and I heard screaming *takes out spider leg lasers out of PAK* AND NO ONE'S LEAVING THIS ROOM UNTIL THEY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO ZIM!!! *points lasers at everyone in the room* Lyn: (snicker) I put Zim in a straitjacket... (she and Dib burst out laughing) Zix: It's not funny! Tenna: Oh, shut up. Miz: *retracts her lasers back into her PAK* THis is not funny you guys! Especially you Dibbers...*glares* Dib: Can't you take a joke Miz?! *still laughing* Miz: *eye twitches* THIS is not a joke, DIB. *Miz runs over to closet and helps Zim out of the straitjacket* Zim: I guess you're gonna make me say it. Miz: What? Zim: Thank you. Miz: You're welcome. *Tenn, Tak, and Vaz are all bawling on the floor with laughter* Vaz: Ahaha! Nice one Lyn! Tenn: Yes and he's so defenceless he sends out his little girlfriend to help him! Tak: I don't remember the last time, I've laughed this hard! *Miz and Zim step out of the closet, Miz looking absoloutly murderous* Miz: Don't stop now but it might be your last laugh. *behind her, her PAK is vibrating and 4 spider leg lasers pop out* Tak: *using mind-control* Put your lasers away, Miz. Miz: *obeys* Tak: That's more like it... Miz: I despise you... Zix: We can't all be gifted. It's a defect thing. Tak: No, it isn't. I'm not a defect. Lyn: But I am. Zix: So how does Dib know that you're not brainwashing him with mind control into liking you? Because that's what I would do. Lyn: Because I'm not you, smart one. I don't manipulate people to get what I want. It's just not done, bro. Zix: I'm a chick. Lyn: As am I. I still called you bro though. Zix: :P Lyn: ...well don't everyone talk at once.. Tenna: It's really dead right now. Zix: Because you're here. Tenna: Shut up. Zix: Make me. Lyn: All right. (eyes flash) Zix: Fighting fire with fire, are we? Lyn: Dang.. Tenna: It's too quiet in here. Zix: No, you're just a loudmouth. Tenna: Yeah, you're right. :P Liz: (Crashes through the wall) AM I LATE? Miz and Zim: Y-to-the-E-S. Liz: Oh FUDGE MONKEYS! Saf: (Appears out of nowhere) O.O ...Fudge monkeys? Liz: SAF! (hugs Saf) What'cha doin'? Saf: (pratically being choked by Liz's hug) Uh... Standing, being choked to death by you. Liz: (stops hugging, and is embarrassed) Hehe, sorry ^.^ Zix: Well isn't this cute? It's like a little loser family. Lyn: "Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs this year." Zix: o_o So I wasn't the only one who watched that. Lyn: No. (turns to Liz) Hi! Liz: Hello! How are you doing? Lyn: Peachy. ^-^ Dib: That's... quite the smiley face there... Zix: Oh give me a break. :P Tenna: So... where'd everyone go? Zix: I have no idea... where'd Lyn go? Tenna: Why do you care? Zix: I don't. Tenna: :P Seriously though... Miz: Okay I'm back! Vaz: Yay.. where's the party at? *sarcasm* Tenna: Seriously, though, where did Lyn go? Zix: Dunno, it's not my day to watch her. Tenna: -_- Miz: You people take turns watching Lyn? That's just creepy weird. *suitelifeondeckreference* Zim: What is with you and referencing disney shows? Why can't you quote ZIM for a change?! Miz: All right,... Filthy, Hyuman Dib! Dib: You just HAD to say that one? Miz: As long as it shuts him up. I'm happy. Lyn: I was here the whole time, guys... Zix: Then check your invisibility whatchamacallit, because nobody could find you. Tenna: Couldn't you have said something? Lyn: I didn't feel like it. Tenna: :P Miz: *in a rediculous farm-girl accent* That's good ol' Lyn for yer! Zim: Can you stop that, that's creeping me out... Lyn: I wonder what would happen if a ZADR fangirl randomly came in here... Oh my mind sometimes... Zix: Uh, hello? Zim and Dib: o_o Dib: Keep her away from me. Lyn: Can do. (:< Miz: ZADR fangirl?..... I mean I like the ship but not a friggin fangirl... DX Zim: This conversation just got akward. Vaz: When was it never? (A blonde girl randomly sticks her head in) Blondie: I'm not a fangirl either, but I do like the pairing a lot. As much as Lyn and Dib. Dib: Who are you? Blondie: Your biggest fan. Bye now! :D (disappears) Dib: o_o Lyn: (angry) WHO WAS THAT?! Dib: I have fangirls...? Lyn: NYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH Tenna: And this is the part where a laser comes out of her mouth, right? Lyn: Not from my mouth, but from my PAK. (jumps up) I'll be back... Zix: What are you, the Terminator? Lyn: Stop it with the pop culture references! (leaves room; Zix grins evilly) Zim: Don't even think about it, she-beast. Miz: I don't even want to know what's going on in Zix's mind right now... or what Lyn's gonna do. Vaz: I know! Actually I don't.. but I just wanted to make you jelous! Are you? Miz: Ah-like-ah-no! Dib: S-stay away from me Zix... (hides behind chair) Zix: Hee hee hee. It's a shame Lyn's gone, innit — ? (Lyn crashes through the wall) Lyn: STEP AWAY FROM THE DIB. Tenna: That... was epic. Lyn: Thank you. (to Zix) I know what's running through your mind now. Zix: Psh, you can't read minds. Lyn: Wanna bet? Zix: Yes! I mean... no. Lyn: "ZADRZADRZADRZADRZADRZADRZADR" — Tenna: I think she gets the point... Lyn: — "ZADRZADRZADRZADRZADR." I'm so serious. Zix: I bet you are. :P Did you get my text? Lyn: OhmyGodwhatisthisIdon'teven... Tenna: Yes... Zix: Well you didn't text me back. Tenna: ... Tak: You are all idiots. Zim: Even Zim? Tak: Especially you, Zim. Lyn: Where is everyone? Zix: At school, smart one. Lyn: I am smart, so smart I don't need to go to school. Zix: XP I walked into that one. Lyn: Yes, yes you did. Zim: Got a C- in Pree-Algeebra. Miz: Same here... Lyn: Algebra's pointless. Miz: Exactly my point.... I hate pre-algebra... like I hate Tenn or Tak or Vaz... Tak, Tenn, and Vaz: HEYYY! I'm right here! Miz: Indeeed you ares. *Sal comes in* Sal: Hey um...*whispers* Irkens *gasp* Miz: Goodie.. the supersecretive irken is here. Whoo-ho.... -_- Sal: SHH! I'm not *looks around* I-R-K-E-N. I'm HUMAN! Zim: And Zim thought he was a bad human... Sal: Hey you watch it or I'll get out my- ahhhh.... sandwiches from my perfectly human backpack...hehe Miz: *facepalm* Lyn: lolmopinessofdoomlol Zix: Oh jeez... Sal: Zix?! You're here? Miz: You two know each other?! Sal: No.. but I just wanted to see if that's really her name. Miz: *facepalm* again... Zim: eh- Lynnn.... Lyn: Yes, Zim? :3 (the same blonde girl from before crashes through the wall) Zix: Oh great, now we have two holes in the wall... Blondie: I think that he's trying to imply that a lot of fans think that was a ZADR episode because they hug and everything so yeah have a nice life now! :D (makes another hole in the wall) Zix: Who's paying the rent on this place anyway? Tenna: I dunno, but I think the landlord's gonna be mad... Zim: Hehe Zim doesn't think the landlord's gonna be doing anything for a while... A long while. *evil laugh* Miz: Zim, what'd you do to the landlord. Zim: *flashback* *Flashback* The landlord is inside a teleportation tube, Zim is down in his labs as he pushes a button and the landlord disappears. Cut to the Massive. "Oh goodie. A present from Zim... I'm too scared to open it!" Red said sheilding his head and crouching. "Stop being such a wimp!" Puple says and unties the bow and the huge metal box opens revealing the landlord. Purple picks up a note. "Here is a human, hope he'll do you some good. Love, Invader Zim." "Well we do need some new service-drones so... we'll keep it." Red said. *End of falshback* *Cut to present and Zim laughing evily* Miz: Zimmmmm.... Zim: *still laughing* Miz: Zimmmm! Zim: *still laughing* Miz: ZIM! Zim: Eh?! Miz: I don't even want to know what you did to him now. Lyn: Reading minds has never been creepier. Zix: You can't read minds. Lyn: As far as you know. Zix: I can read minds. Lyn: Sure you can. Zix: You're thinking about Dib. Lyn: That's a very general statement. Zix: ...whut? Lyn: *sigh* You think I'm always thinking about Dib... Zix: Because it's true. Lyn: It is not. Zix: ORLY? Lyn: YARLY. Zim: You're cray-zee. Lyn: Me or her? Zim: Both of you smelly little thingies. Zix: Oh yeah, what an insult... (rolls eyes) Miz: Think you can make up a better one? Zix: Hocus pocus, squiggly wiggly... Lyn: What's with you and Harry Potter? Zix: You're just as sane as I am. Lyn: -_- I must not be very sane, then... Tenna: Okay, Luna Lovegood. Zix: XP Lyn: This place is dead. Zix: Your boyfriend used to be too. Lyn: He's not my boyfriend. ..I think. Zix: Well it's true. Lyn: XP Tenna: What's with you guys and that emotico — XP Lyn: All glory to the Hypno-Toad? Dib: Seems like it. XP Yadira:Hi everyone! :) Lyn: Oh look, a new person. XP Dib: XP Tenna: XP Zim: XP Zix: I hate you all. Miz: Well since everyone's doing it and ''at the same time annoying Zix, XP Vaz: Eh, what the heck XO Miz: Wrong sign. Vaz: That's cuz you typed it wrong dookie-head Zim: *snickering* Hehe dookie-head. Miz: *slaps Zim across the face causing him to fall to the floor* Zim: Wha hit Zim? *dizzy* *dazed* *dizzy* Miz: Mah hand. RiRi: All glory to the Hypno-Toad! (salutes) Lyn: Anyone have handcuffs? Tenna: o_o Why do you ask? Lyn: Because I'm trying to keep myself from hitting Zim. Dib: Hit me. Lyn: Noooooooo! Dib: Right then. Zix: Oh, gimme a break. Lyn: Less than, B-R, greater than. It's a line break. Tenna: Oh, that's a terrible pun... Yadira: I have handcuffs. (In my mind: "How did I get these? Oh yeah! Now I remember!") Lyn: lolwut Zix: It's coooooold outside. Tenna: Stop whining! Zix: Noooooooooo... Tenna: -_-" Miz: I forgot my jacket in PE so I was freezing cold walking home!!! Zim: But you did hug me- Miz: *blushing* Shut-up. Lyn: It is really cold in here. Is the thermostat broken or something? Tenna: (in Jamaican accent) You know, if we lived in Jamaica, we wouldn't be rushing to fix it, man. Zix: You know, if we lived in Jamaica, we wouldn't be cold in the first place! -_- Yadira: It's not cold. :P Is it? Miz: I'll go check *leaves* *Miz comes back in a couple minutes later* Miz: Turns out it was our friend Rven Sky playing tricks on us again. Rven Sky: Hehe guilty. Miz: IS SHE MURACAN!? PLZ TELL ME SHE'S NOT MURACAN!!! Zim: She's not Muracan, Miz. She just doesn't think it's cold. Zim, however, disagrees. Lyn: I dunno, I'm cold. Tenna: Maybe the thermostat's broken. Zix: Shut up about the freaking thermostat. :P Yadira: What? I'm used to the cold since my base is were its very cold. It gets all the way to -30 degrees fahrenheit. (murmurs something in Irken) Hey,who's hungry? Miz: *raises Zim and her hand* US! Zim: As long as it's not hyuman.... Lyn: I love when it's cold. Zix: Spare me your romantic babbling. Lyn: All right. Yadira: O.K. (gets a little box out of PAK,something Irken written translation:5-star Irken food,opens it,big tabe pops out w/food) There! Enjoy! :P I'm going to eat my taquito! 'Kay? Lyn: o_o Yadira: What? Lyn: How is it possible that you had all that in there? Zix: Concepts defective Irkens don't understand, number two hundred and twenty-four. Lyn: Shut up. Yadira: I don't know. I made it myself. Zix: ''Fascinating. Tenna: And the eye-rolling commences. Your sarcasm's stupid, Zix. Zix: That was a terrible insult. Lyn: Yo! Paix! Yadira: Who's Paix? :P Lyn: It's French for peace. Yadira: Ohhh. O.K. :P (takes off PAK) Man this thing has a bunch of junk. (takes things out throwing it) Jeez,this is messy. (gets the junk and puts it in the garbage) Done! (puts PAK back on) :P I'm gonna sleep. 'Kay? (gets box out of PAK Irken words written on it translation:bed w/blankets and pillows,opens it, bed pops out) 'Night guys. (goes to sleep) (3 hours pass) Yadira: Hi guys! :P Lyn: Yo. Yadira: Hey. (gets off bed,bed pops back to a box) There! :P Zix: Who wants to go see Never Say Never? Tenna: No thanks. XP Yadira: What's that? :P (Flashback of the comercial)Nah. I rather be designing my shirts,and speaking of that,who wants to make a design on their shirt? Miz: Hey Zim, ever supected Justin Bieber is an Irken? *tricking him* Zim: Eh?! Miz: Well everyone seems to be falling for him, maybe he's using his mind-control, like Tak has! Zim: *thinking* Hmm, you do have a point. Miz: *snickering* Zim: *obvious* If he is an Irken, he has a good disguise. Miz: *LOL* Zim: What? Miz: What if he's planning to steal Earth from you! *holding in laugh* Zim: *gasp* You're right! ZIM'S MISSION WILL NOT BE STOLEN!!! Miz: AHHAHAAHA! *bawling on floor* Zim: What is so funny?! Miz: ZIM! You idiot! Justin Bieber is NOT an Irken, I was just tricking you!!! Zim: Oh yesss...I knew that! Miz: Right,... I bet you were about to kidnap him and bring him into the lab for testing. Zim: No. *puts duct tape and rope back in PAK* Yadira: Oh,my gosh,Zim! *shriek-like laugh,rolling on the ground*You...you..you fell for THAT?! Girali: Hi! What happened? Lyn: That. (points at Zim) Zim: Zim is male. Lyn: But you're still a 'that'. Girali: Oh. Yadira: Why did you believe that Zim?! Zix: He's Zim. What do you expect? Yadira: I don't know. :P Girali: Did Yadira go overboard with laughing again? RiRi: Dub! Zix: -_- Miz: *snore* Bored *snore* Zim: You're obnoxious. Miz: As you. Lyn: Zim is extremely annoying. Zix: So I suppose I'm the only one here who ships ZATnR? Tenn: No, I do. Lyn: (sarcastically) I wonder why... Zim: Who-a-what-a? Tenn: Nothing. Shut up! Miz: What the what is ZATnR? ZimandTakandRed??? Zim: Uhm...... Miz: Oh... just found out. Zim: TELL ME. Miz: NO. Zix: The world of shipping is a crazy place. I love it. <33333 Lyn: Was the <33333 really necessary? Zix: (defiantly) Yes. Miz: Next to Zim's name it is... I said that out loud didn't I? Zim: Yes :) Lyn: CORRECTION: Dib's name. Zix: You're pathetic. Lyn: Thank you. Zix: That was not a compliment. Lyn: I'm aware. Zix: -_- Yadira: What happened? I blacked out. Tenna: I dunno. *Miz walks in twitching angrily* Zim: Where've you been? Miz: *Growl* *Shoves something onto Zim's anntenae* Zim: Owg! What was that about?! Miz: For ensuing The Tallest and myself into a neverending 3 HOUR loop of MAH TALLEST! MY TALLEST! 'MY TALLEST! ' Zim: I thought you didn't care about the Tallest? Miz: I don't! I'm JUST GIVING YOU A BIT OF YOUR OWN MEDECINE IS ALL. *evil smile* *takes out a remote labled High to Low* *turns nob to High* *Zim's anntenae thing screeches* Zim: AHG! *Turns the thing on* From thing on Zim's anntenae: HEY MY TALLEST! MAHHH TTAAAHLEST! MY TALLEST!!!! HEY HEY HEY! HEEYYY! MAH TALLEST! *ect.* Zim: Do you mind turning it down a bit? Miz: NO, OKAY I'LL TURN IT UP. *yanks the knob all the way to Very High* AHHHAHHAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET ZIM! Lyn: Hehe, pain. Zim: o_-" Lyn: That's an odd face. Dib: Zim's an odd thing. It fits. Lyn: Yeah.. Yadira and Girali: Dude,this is kinda creepy. Yadira: I've endured the pain! Miz can you make it louder?! Miz: *crazy devilish smile* WITH PLEASURE. *cackles evily while turning the nob even more* Zim: AGH! STOP! OKAY OKAY! YOU WIN! ZIM IS SORRY! Miz: TOO LATE FOR THAT. Lyn: Woooow. Yadira: Yes Zim! Endure the pain me and Miz had! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Lyn: o_o Yadira: What? Girali: You are right Lyn. O_O Gaz: (is humming the Invader ZIM theme song) Dib: GAZ! Thank goodness you're here! Now we can capture the alien! Gaz: (slightly irritated) I was singing a song! Stop bothering me when I'm singing a SONG! Dib: O_O Tenna: Since when does Gaz sing? Zix: Since when do you care? Tenna: 9_9 Zix: I knew it. Yadira: SOMEONE STOLE MY CRAYONS!! WHO WAS IT?! Girali: *small voice* Me. Tenna: What are crayons? Zix: Oh for the love of Purple... Lyn: Yeah, we know you want Purple's love. Zix: o///o Lyn: See? Zix: No. I don't. Lyn: Course not. Miz: Zix likes Purple.... ehehehehe Blackmail time..... (a blonde girl crashes through the wall) Zix: Ugh, I thought we were done with making holes in the walls! Blondie: Well, if you look at it from a crackshipper's point of view, they both have purple eyes so they will love each other forever and ever into infinity! Lyn: o_o Miz: Tallest Red.... (made to sound like Jesus Christ)[I don't want to say His name in vein) Zim: Don't say the Tallests name in vein! Miz: Just did. Zix: In capillaries? Or in vain? Lyn: That was a terrible pun. Zix: Yep. Miz: Like all her puns. *nods head* Zix: I'm unbearable, ain't I? Miz: In a way, yesh. Zim: What do you mean by that? Tenn: Yes, what do you mean by that? Miz: *mubles something in Irken* Tenn: What'd she say? Zim: She said- *Miz covers Zim's mouth and drags him out the door* *Screaming is heard* *Miz comes back in with Zim* Zim: She said that you're a snobby escuse of a Invader. Tenn: How dare you! Miz: Oh shut it! Tenna: You know, Tenn's name is an awful lot like mine. Tenn: Mine doesn't have the stupid extra A. Tenna: Makes my name all the cooler, don't it? Zix: That wasn't proper grammar. Tenna: You're not proper grammer. Zix: Grammar. Not grammer. Tenna: XP Gaz: XD Ms. Bitters: Hello, my ssssstudentsssssssssss......... Dib: Oh hey Ms. Bitters. Zim: o_O Gaz: I'M not your student. And you creep me out. Bitters: Coming from the creepy girl. Gaz: -_- Zim: Do not show favoritism, Dib-monkey. Am I right, Mizzy? *Miz looks down at him annoyed slightly* Dib: Do not show favoritism, Zim-scum. *mock* *Zim sticks his tongue out at Dib* *Dib looks annoyed but pleased* Lyn: Wow... what? (the blonde girl crashes through the wall again) Zix: Would you stop?! (Girali and Yadira put on their disguises) Yadira: Hi!...eh? Who are you? Girali: Dunno. :P Yadira: I wasn't asking you. '' Lyn: Y'know what I hate? Fluff. I really hate fluff. Zix: You're such a hypocrite. Lyn: ...yeah... but you like Tallest Purple! (points madly at her) Zix: -_- Someday I will be Tallest, and I'll replace Red, and then both the Tallest will be addressed as Tallest Purple! Tenna: You'd be Tallest Zix, actually. And good luck becoming Tallest as a defect. Although now I think of it, Tallest Onyx would be a cool name for me... Zix: Oh give me a break. Miz: When I'm Tallest I'm going to knock Red and Purple upside the head as my first request. Zim: Unlike the rest of you, Zim's the only one that really has a good chance of becoming Tallest. Miz: More like smallests. Lyn: You can't become a Tallest, you're too short. Shortie. Zim: Oh, like you're much taller, big deal! Lyn: XP I ''am taller than you, you know. Zix: But Dib's taller than you. >:D Lyn: Shut yourself. Zix: Make m — nah, never mind, that usually leads to a Mary-Sue moment for you in which you convulse powerless on the floor after attempting to control my mind. Lyn: o_o Miz: I'll try to generate everything you just said.. Zix. Lyn: o_o Tenna: Careful, your face will stick that way. Lyn: Shut up. Zim: Be kind. Lyn: Make me. Zix: Okay! Lyn: NOOOOOO — you look pretty today, Zix. I hate you, Zix. Zix: >:D Zim: o_o Miz: You don't know a thing about being kind, Zim! Yadira: Yeah! What Miz said! Girali: (sneezes) Yadira: Bless you. (turns to Zim) Zim: What? Yadira: Ugh. You are supposed to say 'bless you' when somebody sneezes. Wow,I think you are not that kind and ''rude. :( Miz: So that says I'm rude.. and I'm proud of it! :D Yadira and Girali: I don't get it. Miz: I don't have proper manners, manners are rules, and MIZ DON'T FOLLOW RULES! CUZ I'MMA BADDDD-GUUURRL! Zim: I'm oddly use to that now. Miz: Use to wha?! Zim: Exactally. Miz: O_0 XP Zim: That is so weird I don't find that weird anymore... Miz: Awwwzz your getting use to me! This is a weird GF-BF moment! Yadira: And...I...am...LEAVING!!! (shouts and gets my house out of my PAK) Miz: Andthatwasabou? Zim: Zim thinks he knows... Miz: You are such a mary sue. Zim: Don't you mean marty stu. Miz: No I meant mary sue. Zix: So you like girls? Lyn: Shut up. Zix: I would figure you're used to me by now. Lyn: I would figure you would be used to Dib by now, but ever since you tried to — (the blonde girl crashes through the wall) Blondie: NO SPOILERS! Lyn: ...darn... But Dib looked so kyoot as a — Blondie: NOT A WORD! Lyn: XP Miz: Mental images! Mental images! Yah Dib looks pretty cute... Zim: Hey! I'm right here yah know! Miz: Yes, I'm very aware of that. You know me and Dib are just friends! Zim: Yes, Zim's very aware of that. *growl* Girali: (goes inside Yadira's house) Did ''you ''do this? Yadira: (whispers to Girali) Not one word. Get out of there and I'll put the house back in the box before the blondie sees it. 'Kay? Girali: (whispers back) 'Kay. Yadira: 'Kay (gets a box out of PAK,house shrinks down and goes back in a little box that has Irken lettering,puts it back in PAK) Done. Lyn: (glares at Miz) Nonononononono MINE (grabs Dib) Zix: Possessive Sue! Possessive Sue! Lyn: AND DARN PROUD. Dib: o_o Miz: Fine. (grabs Zim by his throat, by suprise) MINEEZ.! (Zim claws at Miz's tight grip) Zim: ZIM... can't... breathe.. let... go.. now... (Miz realeses Zim) Zim: *gagging and coughing* If you do that one more time... Zim will pull out your innards out your mouth, slice them up, fill your insides with cement and drown you by the nearest lake, river, or ocean! Miz: o_O Wow... quite a threat you got there Zim. Zim: *still trying to breathe* It's not a threat.. it's the thruth. GIR: Can I eat Miz'z innards when you cut them up! Slice 'em nice and thick! NICE AND THICK! Miz: I am mentally and emotionally disturbed. Zim: *just recovered* When are you never? Miz: *builds rage* FOR THE LAST TIME ZIM I DO NOT HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS!!! Zim: Says the Irken female who's yelling. Miz: *picks up Zim and throws him out of the window* Zix: What has three fingers and has apparently been reading up on JTHM? (points at Zim) That guy. Lyn: Nice attempt at a Victorious reference. Zix: ATTEMPT? Lyn: Yes. Zix: >_< *Miz comes back in with Zim's neck in her mouth* Zim: *weak voice* anyone.... help... me!! Miz: HUT UP FU DESERV DIS *mouth full* Zim: What are you a cannibol or something! Let go of my neck..! Dib: Yeah.. you don't know where that thing's been. *Miz releases Zim instantly* Miz: BLECH! Zim: Zim can't believe he's telling you this, but thank-you Dib-monkey. Lyn: Wow. What? Yadira: Wow. And I thought I was the only one with anger issues. Don't hurt me Miz! (gets a big rock,big as two tables,out of PAK) O.K.,now you can hurt me! (whimpers and trembles) Girali: Scardy-cat. Yadira: Hey don't make fun. Or else... Girali: Or else what? (mockingly) You're gonna punch and kick me? Yadira: (low voice,devious smile) That's exactly what I'll do. (Yells and kicks foot up in the air) Girali: Whoa! Why did you that?! Yadira: I said I was gonna kick you and punch you right? Girali: Yeah. Yadira: Well,I'm gonna do it! (Yadira chases Girali behind the rock trying to kick and punch her) Lyn: I feel like I'm missing something here... (Yadira stops chasing Girali,Girali stil running in circles) Yadira: What do you mean somethings missing? Zix: SEVEN AM WAKING UP IN THE MORNING GOTTA BE FRESH GOTTA GO DOWNSTAIRS GOTTA HAVE MY BOWL GOTTA HAVE CEREAL... Lyn: I think I'm going to cry. Or punch Zix. Whichever. Yadira: Can I punch Zix? Please? Liz: *comes back in with Sol bound and gagged with Saf behind her) So, what did we miss? Saf: I told you that we shouldn't have left to go get Sol! Liz: Well, so-rry for wanting to let Sol in on the fun! Saf: Fun? You stormed in on her mission, bound and gagged her and threatened to run her over with a truck for taking your Irken cheeseburger last month! Liz: *smiles* I have anger issues. Saf: Ya think? Dib: I know you're an alien, "Sis". Gaz: Am not. Dib: Oh come on! You have a Squiddly-Spooch! Gaz: Do not. Dib: Yes you do. You said so in "Dark Harvest"! UKI: *gasps and points at Gaz* YOU AN ALIEN! YAYZ! WE RELATED! ^.^ Liz: No you're not, UKI. UKI: But she's an alien, and so are you, and youz are my mastuh, so, that meanz that we're related! Liz: T_T That made absolutly no sence, UKI. UKI: *giggles* Yes it does ^.^ *Miz enters looking real angry and holding a snake with 'Viruses' carved on it, she then stomps on it repeated times* Zim: MIZ! ZIM HAS MISSED YOU! *cough* Eh-eh I mean how has the weather and such been treating you?... *Everyone gives Zim a look, including Miz* Miz: I missed you too. *hugs Zim quickly* *Zim stands there a little dazed then collects himself and sits next to Miz* Dib: Hey Miz! Where have you been? Miz: Oh just killing a bunch of virus snakes that were trying to eat my base. *pauses then somps on a baby snake that slithers by* Liz: *shivers* Ugh... I hate snakes. Belt and tie snakes are perfectly fine, but the real thing, just grosses me out. *shivers again* Saf: I didn't know you were afraid of snakes. Liz: I AM NOT AFRAID! *sees a snake and screams, jumping into Saf's arms.* Saf: *slyly* Oh you aren't, are you now? Yadira and Girali: MIZ!!!! WE MISSED YOU!!!! Yadira: Where were you?! Girali: Yeah! We missed you! Miz: Just fighting a bunch of snakes is all. No biggie. Oh shiz...I'm sounding like a Mary Sue....CURSSEE YOOOUU! ZEE: eHEHE, CUPCAKES! Miz: Yeah... sorry about that ZEE ate every last morsel of my cupcakes and cake from my birthday last week on Thursday.. My hyman dad's birthday is tomorrow. ZEE: *Looks up and smiles Maniacally* Miz: And I'm locking you in the closet... ZEE: *eyes start watering* Miz: ZEE, I'm no softie like Zim when it comes to tears, it's not gonna work! ZEE: *starts bawling all crazy-like* Miz: *covers her annteneas while clenching teeth* GAH! ENOUGH!!! All-right I'll give you some cake and then lock you in the closet. ZEE: *recovers instantly* WITH A CUPCAKE TOO?! Miz: Ohh-kay... Lyn: Pfft. Weakness. Zix: Says the Irken who collapses if she doesn't 'sleep' enough. Sleep is ridiculous. It's — Lyn: Don't give me the whole traitor lecture, I've heard it too many times before.. Zim: LIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!! Miz: Actually she has. Zim: Oh. Gaz: 9_9 Dib: I KNOW YOU"RE AN ALIEN! Gaz: (sighs) Ok, fine. You got me. I AM an alien. Dib: HA! I knew it! Gaz: Wanna see what I really look like? (Gaz opens her eyes wide and they flash three times. A bright light appears and fades, revealing a purple-skinned alien with green eyes, wearing a red dress) Zim: O_O Dib: O_O Gaz: Yep. This is the real me. Miz: Okay first.... this is just weirdtown so let us go back to realville shall we? Gaz get back into human disguise... *Gaz does so* Miz: Better. Zim: Zim was just emotionally scarred.. Miz: The same with me with Dark Harvest... that was the only episode where you weren't cute...actually all the season 1's where you looked different you looked ugly too.. Zim: HELLO! I'm right here yah know?! Miz: Welcome in. Zim: o_0 Gaz: Admit it Zim. I scared you. Zim: No. No you didn't. ZIM FEARS NO ONE! I AM ZIIIIIIMMMM!!!!!!! Dib: (sprays Zim with a hose) Zim: GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! The pain. Gaz: Pfft...Whiner. Miz: *Picks Zim up from the floor and sits him in his chair.* I would stop saying you fear no one. And Zim- Zim: Mm? Miz: We ALL know you're Zim. Zim: *smiles then smile disappears* DIB! Dib: *snickering stops* Huh? Zim: Since Zim is reasonable- Dib: You? Reasonable? *bursts out laughing again* Zim: *dead serious* AS I was saying, I will not destroy you because of your little prank, which just shows how much MORE maturer I am. Dib: Whoah. Zim it was just a joke.. don't take it so seriously. Lyn: (starts singing sarcastically) WHY SO SERIOUS? SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE — Zix: (deadpan) No. Lyn: >~< Miz: Oh Red, the return of the evil Zix monster.... Zim: Ehehehehe.. Gaz: Where's my Game Slave? Dib: Ummm...I didn't take it. Gaz: LIIIIIEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TOOK IT DIB! I KNOW YOU DID! Dib: O_O Lyn: No, of course not. It was ''him. (points at Zim) GIR (can I use him?) *looks up at Gaz* Hehe, Gazzy looks preettty... (sorry, I'm a GAGR shipper...) Yadira: Since I've been mentally scarred, Girali please take out the handcuffs and put them on me. Girali: Here. (puts them on Yadira) Done. Yadira: Ok. (goes outside) (Yadira goes outside and you here hitting,thuds,and screaming) Yadira: I'm back! (smiles and you see teeth come falling and has bruises all over. Half of her antenna is chewed off) Sorry,it's how I get over being mentally scarred. Girali: It's true. Lyn: How is that... possible? Girali: Since she's a defect- Yadira: DO NOT CALL ME A DEFECT!!! >:( I have a much higher vocabulary and grades in skool than you. Girali: Anyways she has'' TOO many anger issues and emotional issues AND mental issues...So yeah. She has a bunch of junk in her PAK. Part 2 Miz: It was high time I did this because it take 10,00 people with Wii remotes to scroll to the bottom and Lyn requested it. Zim: *asleep* Miz: And he says he doesn't sleep.... heha Lyn: Sleeping's for defects. Zix: Hypocrisy is fun, isn't it? Lyn: ... Tenna: LOOOOL Miz: I'm not afraid to say I sleep and I am a defect. Random kid: DEFECTS ROCK! Zim: *now awake* GAHHHHHHH! HUMAN! COMPUTER RID THE CHILD OF ITS RETINAS! AND REPLCE THEM WITH.... Er STUFF! *Screaming is heard, it's terrifying* Lyn: You don't even know what retinas are, Zim. Zim: I might not but I just wanted the boy to suffer. *devious smile* Miz: Well aren't you a buffalo soldier! Zim: ??? Dib: I dunno what that is either. Gaz: Who was that kid? Diib: I think that was Keef. Gaz: That creepy annoying kid who was Zim's fake best friend? Dib: Yes. Miz: Wrong, TO THE DUNGEON WITH YOU! Zim: It was really just a random kid. *Miz slips a small clip on Zim's anntenea* *Miz slips a small clip on Dib's hair* Zim: What the- *Both Zim and Dib freeze and glow a bright blue, then a dark blue, then red, then unconscious* Gaz: That-that was weird... *Miz presses a button on the remote she has* *Both the boys wake up, groaning* Zim: MIZ! What did you do?! Dib: MIZ! What did you do?! Dib:Wait did I just copy you...? Zim: Wait did I just copy you...? Miz: *sickering* Now for empathy... *devious smile* *pushes a button* *Zim and Dib raise their arms* *then put them down* Zim and Dib: MIZ! TAKE THIS OFF US NOW! Miz: Hey Zim remember that time Dib made you really angry?! Zim: Zim...DOES! Dib: Zim...DOES! *Zim turns his head towards Dib looking very furious* Dib: WAIT ZIM! DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU'LL REGRET! Zim: WAIT ZIM! DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU'LL REGRET! *Zim covers his mouth as Dib from behind does the same* Zim (mouth covered):You stinkging humang!!! Dib (mouth equally covered): You stinkging alieng!!! *Zim takes hand off his mouth as Dib* Zim: Wait how did you say something else than what I said? I mean I thought- Dib: Wait how did you say something else than what I said? I mean I thought- Miz: This is very entertaining...OH I GOTZ A NEW STORY IDEA! Zim and Dib: HEY! RETURN US BACK TO NORMAL BEFORE YOU LEAVE!!! Miz: Fine.. *Miz presses a button and Zim and Dib glow again and go unconscios* Zim: Dib...? Dib: Zim...? Dib: Yes we're back to normal. Gaz: It was funny though. Gir: No it wasn't. :P Gaz: Must you say that every time? Gir: Must you say that every time? Gaz: Oh not you too. Gir: Actually I just like copying you. Gaz: Grrr........ Miz: I like copying Zim. *mock* I AM ZIM! I AM THE BEST IRKEN EVER TO LIVE! I HATE DIB! *mock Zim laugh* Zim: Oh while your doing that I'll copy you! *mock girly voice* OH I LOVE ZIM! BUT I ALSO LOVE DIB! DIB'S SO CUTE! ZIM'S SO CUTE! I'M A BACKSTABBER! I'M TOMBOY! ZIM LOVES ME! ZIM'S MY LOVEPIG! *Miz and Zim go head to head growling* Zix: Ah, the signs of a Mary Sue. Hey, why is my name a link? Lyn: Cos you're terrible. Zix: Am not. Miz: I am NOT a Mary Sue! Lyn do you like Rebecca... BLAH..whatever that human's name is. Lyn: She's okay. (the blonde girl crashes through the wall) Zix: ''SERIOUSLY?! Blondie: She ruined the idea of Fridays for me. Miz: Same here. Zim: Zim feels that she'll be the next Justin Beiber. Miz: *like Zim in Halloween episode* I ''hate ''Justin Beiber. Zix: lulz. Miz: Randomnes is key. Zim: *like the green eyed alien from Abducted!* Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeah! Miz:What'd I tell you. *smile* ZEE: HAPPY GOOD FRIDAY! Miz: Hey! ZEE! I was gonna say that! ZEE: Cheer up master, on Easter Sunday you can say it's Easter Sunday! Miz: But... but you just said it. ZEE: It's not Easter yet. Miz: o_0 Zim: Can someone tell Zim why this place is so dead I mean it is centered around me. WHY DO YOU IGNORE ZIM!!! Miz: That's why no one's here, you scared them off. Zim: I can scare people... this coud prove useful for later. *evil smile* Lyn: Puh-leeze. You're not scary in the slightest. Miz: Yeah. You're the scared, not the scary. The closest thing to scary here is Keef and/or Gaz. No wait Keef is just weird. Not scary, weird. Miz: HAPPY EASTER! EVERYONE! PRAISE JESUS WHO DIED ON THE CROSS FOR OUR SINS AND ROSE FROM THE DEAD!!! Yadira and Girali: :D You too Miz. Yadira: Oh and, Zim by the record, I agree, you are ''NOT ''scary. Gaz: What IS Easter? Dib: Well Gaz, Easter is..... (five minutes later) Gaz: Ohhhh............ RiRi: Chawklit. Miz: *gives everyone chocolate* Oh hey you guys! *hugs Yadira and Girali* Zim: *wincing* Hey! What the? Miz, what did you do? Miz: What are you talking about! Zim: Someone just stuck a needle or something on the arm.. (Lyn whistles innocently) Zim: (looks at Lyn) WAS IT YOU ZIX! Miz: *facepalm* Yadira and Girali: Thanks Miz! We bought everyone a 4 foot tall chocolate bunny! :D Miz: Cool. That's nice of you. Zim: Zim needs no sweets. Miz: Yeha don't earth sweets cause you to fre-. Zim: NO SPOILERS! *Miz is rigging Zim's PAK while he is asleep* Miz: Don't ask. *Door opens and Lia in her disguise steps in* Lia: Hi, everyone! I'm Lia! I'm new here! *Notices everyone is glaring at her* Lia: What? What did I do? Miz: May I remind you I designed you specially for everyone to hate you in a way. Lia: You did? Miz: Yeah. Category:Community Category:Chatroom Category:Other